Don't Be
by Lost Angel
Summary: Once shot break-up T/P. The end of Trunks and Pan's marriage, and no they do NOT get back together, some strong language.


_ Don't Be_

_'I never wanted things to be this way,' _She didn't, yet she really couldn't change what she had done, or why she had done them.

Why had she done them anyways? "I just want to be happy," Pan said to herself. It all started just over a year ago, things were fine. She was happy, and so was he.

"The perfect couple!" Bra had said, in her usual tone, and they both smiled, thinking she was right. She felt something for him, and she smiled, he felt something for her, he smiled, but masks of glass are always sure to break.

He was lonely, wanting something to care for him, and someone to protect, but he never felt love, just an infatuation.

"Why don't we care for each other anymore?" They were at dinner, using her chopsticks to intently move the food across her plate. The humming incandescent lights above proved to display a romantic atmosphere that neither of them had wanted, yet it was there.

And they were surrounded, closed in by the soft classical music, the candles, the perfume, and none of it enticed her into really seeing him. He placed his utensils down and frowned, those same eyes that once would make her do anything, kiss him, skip a day of work, go to bed with him. But they weren't the same, none of it was the same! She wanted it back! Back to the way it was, when she didn't have to think of what she could be doing so she wouldn't have to go to him.

_A hair cut? Training? Overtime at work? Anything?_

His expression told her he was tired, she wanted no part of this man, this handsome, rich, kind, loving, perfect man, and she didn't know why. "I never want--" he interrupted her with a commanding voice.

"I don't think I need to hear that, just tell me why." He continued on eating his food.

The music did nothing but agitate her and she twirled the small circle of gold on her ring finger around, frowning at this man.

"Because..." Pan couldn't answer him, Trunks, she had fallen apart in his gaze far too many times for her own good and this would not be not be another, in front of so many, the arguments, the pain, the torment. What people didn't know about them, what people thought happened behind their door.

The bill came and like always, he reached for his leather wallet in his back pocket. Sighing, she fidgeted in her seat and finally got up to leave, not waiting for him she began to walk home but he soon caught up.

No words were exchanged until they got home.

"Pan, why wont you talk to me?"

"Trunks please I don't want to talk about--"

"Then when _do_ you want to talk about it?" His expression grew to one of anger. "Why is it that when I want to talk, there's always work, or a meeting or something? Why are you running from me?" His voice once again changed to one of desperation. "Why do we have to fall apart?" 

It was happening and she almost did it that second, she almost did it. "Please don't...Don't be what I've feared."

"What's that? Of being let down? Of me not loving you?! I do love you!" He moved towards me and forced his lips on to hers but she quickly forced him away in disdain. 

_'I once would have loved that, I would have killed for that, but when I have it...It means nothing?'_

"Pan, we've wanted each other for so long haven't we, so why can't we be together?"

"Fuck, Trunks don't be so simplistic! It's not that easy! Nothing is!" She cried out and took a few paces forward into the kitchen that had no door. He followed her.

"Why not?! Don't you want to be happy? Why is it that you make a career out of being unhappy?!" He yelled, there was a fire in his eyes that she had not seen for some time.

She finally did it, she hit him, a slap across the face leaving the imprint of her hand across his face. "Trunks, it's over, please just leave it. I don't want it to be this way but I can't love you anymore!" With tears rolling gently down her face, she slowly walked out of the room and out the door, and the last thing he heard was the soft click of the doorknob when it closed.

He felt his face, there was damage, except he noticed the hit was flat. No small line, no line where the ring would be, for it was lying on the soft green tiles, of the kitchen floor.

The End

Authors Notes: Well I finally did it! I decided to take "The 30 Minute Fic," challenge and I did it! This took me only 17 minutes and 43 seconds.

I'd just like to thank Evangelion for the title and the movie _The Deep End Of The Ocean_ for one of the lines.


End file.
